


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Other, julie and luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Carrie's party has arrived!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers! Don't be mad at me! LOL! I am so sorry it's taken this long for an update but I have been through a lot since my last update. Been dealing with some family stuff and a whole bunch of personal things I won't get into, but I am here now and finally have an update for you! I was having severe writers block and I had so much I wanted to write but couldn't quite figure out where to go next, lol. Anyway, an update has finally arrived and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, please let me know if you are enjoying this and want me to continue. I am still getting kudos every day but they seem to have die down the farther I go in this series. I have so many different storylines I want to explore so I really hope y'all stick with me! Hope everyone is staying safe and WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET SEASON 2 CONFIRMATION?! UGH!

When Julie first arrived at Carrie’s the nerves started getting to her like they always did right before a performance.The party was already well on its way when she got there, dancing to Flynn’s skills spinning some killer beats. 

They both were shocked when Carrie asked Flynn to perform as well late last night.They were watching an episode of Friends with the guys when she got the text.“What is going on with her?” Flynn asked. 

“I don’t know….should we be worried?”

“Maybe…but I can’t say no,” she said as she quickly replied.“It’s too good of an opportunity…her parties always draws big crowds.”

And she was right, Julie thought now as she walked through the open patio doors and into the night air.She recognized people from her school, but there were also strangers and a few of them even called out her name, waving at her with excitement.

“Hey, Julie!Can’t wait to hear you guys play!”

“We drove an hour to be here just to see you!”

“Omg, is Alex single?”

How to respond to _that_ question?It wasn’t like she could say, “Sorry sweetie…not only is he a ghost and died 25 years ago…but he’s also gay.”So she just laughed and gave a little shrug before quickly walking away and then almost ran into Carrie.

“There you are,” she said with a bored look on her face.“Cutting it a little close, are we?”

Jullie rolled her eyes.“We still have 30 minutes and I don’t have to do much…it’s the guys that have to set everything up where they are.”

“Yes, and where exactly is that again?”

“Sorry….can’t tell you, they are very private guys.”

“And they want to be famous rock stars?” She let out a laugh.“I don’t think you can have one without the other.”

“Why don’t you let us worry about that, Carrie?Need I remind you, that you’re the one that invited us to play at your party.”

She opened her mouth to fire back, but then hesitated, before letting out a dramatic sigh.“Yes, well…don’t make me regret it.”

Julie watched her do her annoying signature hair flip before sauntering off towards the rest of the girls in Dirty Candy.She rolled her eyes and kept on going…she was almost to the stage when she saw Nick out of the corner of her eye.Her first instinct was to keep going…she had kept her distance from him for the rest of the school year, there had been something off about him lately.

Some days he wasn’t himself at all and was overly cocky and put on the charm a little too heavily.It had made her uncomfortable and had to tell him again that she wasn’t interested.She had to be a little bit more firm this time and she could tell he didn’t seem to take it well.

And other days…like tonight…he seemed distant.Like he wasn’t sure where he was or what he was doing.He was more like the Nick he knew then, but there was still something wrong about him.Clearly something was going on with him, maybe he was having trouble at home…she was worried about him.

She hesitated for a moment before finally making her way over to him since he was alone, standing by a tall circular table with a candle flickering in the middle.There was a Dr. Pepper can by the table that he was fiddling with but he didn’t seem to be drinking it.“Nick?”

He looked up, blinked for a moment as if he was registering who she was and then finally gave her a small smile.“Julie…hi.”

“Hey…are you okay?”

“Me?Yeah, totally fine.”He cleared his throat and then took a sip of his drink.“I’m just a little out of it I guess.”

“Everything okay at home?Your parents?Sister?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t they be?”

She gave a little shrug.“I don’t know, you just haven’t seem yourself lately…I’ve been a little worried about you, that’s all.”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly as he stood up more firmly.“It was just stress from school…that’s all, but I’m fine now.”

“Okay,” she said softly.“Well, at least school is over for the summer and we can all have a few months off.”

“Yeah…sure.”

She gave him a little smile.“Well…I better go and get ready…make sure the guys are ready and everything.”

He nodded his head.“Of course…um…good luck…not that you need it, or anything….you guys are great.”

“Thanks…well, see you later.”

“Hey, Julie,” he said suddenly before she could walk away, reaching out to grab her arm.When she glanced down at it he quickly released her and backed away.“Sorry…I just…I need to know…that guy you like?Is it Luke…that’s his name right?The one you share leads with?”

Julie let out a long sigh.“Nick…”

“It’s okay…you don’t have to answer, I can already tell by the way you look at him.”

“I’m sorry.”She didn’t really know what else to say.

“Don’t be…it’s just…he isn’t physically here, is he?”

Julie swallowed the lump that began to swell in her throat.“No…no, he’s not…but that’s not his fault.”

“I…I’m not saying it is, it’s just that…I guess I’m taking it a little hard that you’re choosing someone that doesn’t really exist.”

“Nick, look….”She paused a moment, narrowed her eyes.“What do you mean by that?”

“What?”

“Doesn’t really exist?”She saw a hint of panic in his eyes, like he almost gave away something.Did Nick know the truth?If so…how was that even possible?

“Nick…who says he doesn’t exist?”

“Nobody…I mean, that’s not what I meant, I’m sure he exists, I just meant…you know, not physically here.” 

“Whether he’s physically here or not won’t change how I feel about him, Nick…”

“Right…got it, I’m…”

“I’m sixteen years old, Nick…I’m not looking for a future right now, I just want to enjoy the now.I know more than anyone that you are not promised tomorrow…so I’m not going to just ignore my feelings for Luke just because he’s not physically here.”

“You’re right…I’m sorry, so sorry, I just…I gotta go…sorry.”

He bolted before she could say another word and before she couldn’t even take a breath, Luke flashed in where Nick was standing seconds ago.She jumped…but only a little bit…she seemed to finally be getting used to the guys sudden pop-ins and outs.“Luke.”

“Are you okay?”

She quickly fished out her phone and put it to her ear…something she made a habit of doing whenever she was in public with Luke or the guys.“Yeah, I’m fine.”Her eyes then widened when she remembered what she had just said to Nick.“How much of that did you hear?”

“I didn’t hear anything,” he said as he took a step closer to fiddle with the ends of her braid that was dropped over her shoulder.“I saw you from the stage…you looked upset.Did Nick do or say anything to you?Do me and the guys need to haunt him?”

Already feeling better by his pretense, she let out a laugh as she stepped closer as well.“No, I’m fine…he just can’t seem to let it go that I’m not interested in him…in that way.”

“Oh.”He grinned as he leaned an elbow on the table.“Guess I can’t blame the guy for that.”

She couldn’t stop the blush that swept across her cheeks.“Shut up,” she muttered as she shyly looked down at her feet.

He just laughed as he fiddled with her braid again.“I like this…did you do it yourself or did Flynn help?”

“Neither,” she said as she flipped it behind her and did a little twirl to show off her French braid.“Reggie did it.”

Luke coughed out a laugh.“Reggie?!”

She grinned.“Yeah…he was hanging out with me and Flynn when we were doing our hair and he saw me struggling so he offered to help.He told me he used to have to help his sister get ready for school in the mornings and she loved having her hair braided.”

He let out a regretful sigh.“Dang it…I so want to make fun of him for that, but I just can’t…with his dad usually traveling and his mom working two jobs, he had to look after Logan a lot.She spent a lot of time at our rehearsals because Reggie had to watch her while their mom was working late.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.”She looked around for Reggie, smiled when she saw him and Alex dancing behind Flynn who was still killing it.“She was lucky to have him.”

“She was a cool kid,” Luke said with a smile, remembering the times he used to playfully pull at her pigtails or that time he gave her a guitar lesson and his invisible heart did a little tug.Another reminder of what they lost.“Well, uh…I’m going to go and check the strings on my guitar, make sure everything is ready for the show.”

“Okay…don’t miss your cue, Patterson.”

He grinned and gave her a little wink.“I never do, Molina.”

XXXXXX

Trevor Wilson watched Julie and her band preform from the far back of the crowd so his former bandmates wouldn’t see him.He didn’t want to believe it but the proof was right in front of him…somehow they were there, playing again as if no time as passed. 

They still had all their little quirks.Reggie running over and sharing a mic with Luke….Alex twirling his sticks in between long beats…Luke swinging his guitar around his shoulders with flair.The only difference was Julie…the three of them had more chemistry with Julie than they ever did with him.

He did always feel like the outsider in the band.He loved them, mourned them when they died, but he never really had a strong connection with them like they did with each other.He hardly hung out with them when they weren’t performing or rehearsing.He always felt like he needed a break from them, so he always hung out with his other group of friends.

Not those three…those three were always inseparable.And it looks like nothing had changed in twenty-five years. 

He slowly made his way closer to the front, still making sure he was hidden behind other kids, and if one of the guys looked towards his direction he would quickly look down or away.He was heading towards Flynn, who was in charge of the hologram.He already knew what he knew, but he had to be sure…he had to be sure he wasn’t going crazy.

He saw the hologram propped up on a table beside Flynn and as he crept closer to it, he followed the wire attached to it until he saw that it was plugged into a long electrical strip.He took a moment to look around, to make sure no one was watching him, but they weren’t…everyone’s focus was on Julie and the Phantoms.

He quickly knelt down and gave the plug a solid pull and then glanced up to see that he was right…he wasn’t going crazy.The hologram was just a prop…they didn’t flicker out or anything…they were still on stage rocking out to Standing Tall. 

He plugged it back in before anyone would notice, slowly stood up and watched them one last moment before he turned his back on them and disappeared into the crowd.

What he didn’t know was that his daughter had been watching him the entire time and saw the whole thing.


End file.
